Drabbles
by AllyIsSpecial
Summary: As the title says, just random stories i wrote when i was bored. R&R?
1. End of a Journey

End of a Journey, End of a Life

Staring through the window into the dark sky of the world that never was, Axel sighed. His only glimpses of the courtyard were from the brief flashes of lightning above. On one such occasion his gaze was caught by movement on the path leading to the doors of the castle. Intrigued he kept looking in that direction. A sharp intake of breath showed his surprise as he saw Demyx dragging his Sitar along the gravel path, his shoulders slumped and feet dragging. Demyx would never drag his Sitar like that unless something terrible had happene…… Axel's thoughts were cut off as he saw Demyx start to stagger, leaning heavily on his instrument. Thundering down the corridors of the castle, almost colliding with other members of the organisation, he raced for the door and wrenched it open just in time to see Demyx crumple to a heap on the step. Standing, shocked he saw Demyx's Sitar evaporate into many droplets of water. Crying out in anguish he lifted the unconscious Demyx and half dragged him to his room. Tears streaming down his face he placed Demyx onto the bed, noting how his breath come in short, sharp gasps. Pounding through the hallways to The Superiors quarters, he hammered on the door sobbing. Xemnas opened the door to see Axel slumped against the doorway, cheeks soaked with tears, he caught Axel as he started to fall.

"Demyx, something happened to him"

Helped by Xemnas, Axel made his way back to Demyx's room, where number IX's breathing was irregular and fever high. Demyx's latest battle with Roxas had almost cost him his life but he had fled at the last moment with the little energy he had.

After about 3 days of his coma, Demyx's eyes flickered open slightly. Axel was by his side in an instant to hear him say one word…

"Axel…"

…with a struggle he took one last breath and dispersed into thousands of black particles.

Slumping onto the now empty bed Axel sobbed for the loss of his long time friend and lover.

End.


	2. In Safety

In Safety

The heart shaped moon shone brightly above the melodious nocturne as he sat on the balcony below it. Deep in thought, he did not notice the red-head walking quickly towards him until the arms wrapped around his neck. Leaning back into the warm embrace he took in the warm, fiery smell of his best friend and lover.

"Got it Memorized?" whispered Axel in his ear.

"Mmmm, and I'll never forget it either"

"Good" replied Axel sitting on the edge of the balcony beside him.

Sitting together, staring the moon, embraced in each others arms they sat for hours, but when a dark cloud covered the sky, they moved off together to number VIII's room. Lying on the bed, Demyx's head on Axel's chest, both lost in the thoughts of each other, the drifted off to sleep.

End


	3. FanGirls

Fan-girls!

Surrounded by a group of squealing fan-girls, Axel backed against the wall, holding his hands out in front of him to ward them off/ sweat on his brow and short of breath, he and Demyx had been running from them for ages, but Demyx being Demyx needed to pee, so they sneaked into a café, but they had found them! They were all trying to remove his clothes and he kept trying to tell them he was taken for but they kept screaming his name. Things had gone too far! They had successfully opened his jacket and were now trying to remove his boxers! Conjuring the fire he controlled he screamed for them to get off him. Doing back up his jacket he coolly said

"Ladies, sorry but I am already spoken for!"

Many of the fan-girls gasped in horror but one bravely asked (for Axel still had the fire out)

"What's her name then?"

"Well actually HIS name is Demyx"

All stared at Axel with a new light, some in horror, most with a new level of adoration. As if on que, Demyx walked out of the toilets. Wide eyed in shock at the number of girls surrounding his lover, he pushed through them all, grabbed Axel hand, kissed him passionately (just to prove that they were together, and it had been almost 30minutes since there last kiss!) and lead him out of the café.

End


	4. Missing

**Missing**

**Lying face down on his unmade bed, Demyx sighed, sat up and pulled his hand through his unwashed dirty blond hair. He had not left his room the entire time Axel had been away on his mission, he was to scared to go anywhere without the protective arm of the flurry around his waist, who could blame him after what had happened with Saïx and then Xigbar only a few weeks later, he was traumatised. He had confined himself to his room for protection. He'd had an occasional visit from various members, but no one stayed for long, just long enough to ask how he was.**

**It was the day that Axel was due back and Demyx had a mad rush around his room getting everything perfect for the return of the Pyromaniac. A final glace in the mirror, and he was out of the door, down the corridor and into the courtyard to await his companion. **

**It was 3 hours after Axel was supposed top be back and Demyx was starting to worry about him, when a portal appeared in front of him and out from it walked a dishevelled red head. **

"**Where the fuck have u b…..Axel??"**

**Demyx was cut short in his sentence by the look of pure hate given to him from Axel.**

"**What did I do?"**

"**Just fuck off right."**

**Demyx was crestfallen. He had worked so hard to be ready in tome for Axel's arrival, just to be pushed aside. Well…Demyx did not take this lightly. He stormed back to his room and threw all his stuff everywhere, not caring if anything got broken. Eventually he slumped onto the bare bed and cried. Wiping his face on the sleeve of his uniform he stood, back straight and head high, if Axel didn't want him, he didn't need Axel. So for the first time since the incidents, Demyx walked through the corridors of the Castle Oblivion the main gathering room of the organization. He was shocked the see Axel sitting in the common room, with his strong arms that he was so used to being wrapped around his waist, around the shoulders of Key of Destiny. He was even more shocked to see the hands of the flurry insert themselves into the mess of blond hair belonging to the youngest member if the Organization, and their faces lean into each other and a long lingering kiss take place right before his eyes. **

**He retreated quickly to the far corners of the library and materialized his sitar and started to strum a sad tune, he was quickly moved on by Vexen who was reading a History of Shakespeare in the dim light of the bookshelves. **

**Wandering the corridors on his own, Demyx thought what he could have done to make Axel talk to him like that, and then the 'foreplay' he saw in the common room between him and Roxas. He eventually ended back up in his room, among the mass of junk on his floor, Demyx started to play the most depressing song he could think of. **

**A light knocking on his door announced the arrival of to superior, so he placed the sitar on the bed and walked over the stuff on his floor and opened the door. Xemnas stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face.**

"**Ah Demyx, I'm glad I found you, I have been wanting to talk to you for a while about the current sitt... okay" the final word was said to a closed door.**

**He couldn't take it, every one feeling sorry for him, he was determined to make them feel something other than pity for him. He packed all his things in a case and walked out of the door, down endless corridors to the courtyard outside the Castle Oblivion. Taking in a long breath he conjured a portal and stepped through in the eerie, swirling blackness before him. **

**Shielding his face from the bright sun, the melodious nocturne walked swiftly through the deserted streets of Twilight Town. He did not know where he was going and he did not care, he just wanted to be as far away from the Organization as he could. He wandered down to the beach, where lots of children were gathered around a large bonfire, the sight of the flames reminded him about Axel to much so he turned away…. It seamed that wherever he went there were constant reminders about the truth he dared not confront. A light breeze through the trees reminded him of the Freeshooter and the now ever present moon, of Saïx. Walking to the outskirts of the town, the blond sat on a tree stump and thought about his warm bed, where he and Axel had so often shared a night. **

"**Its no use… no one cares that I've gone missing" said Demyx into the dark sky.**

"**I care…"**

**Demyx stood and spun round in one movement to face the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Confused thought flooded his mind…the last time he had seen Axel he had been making out with Roxas, why would he be here now when he could be nice and warm in the Key of Destiny's bed?**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I came looking for you, you weren't at dinner…" **

"**And, when I came to see what I had done, your face was glued to Roxas's, why would u care about me if you have him, you've left me for him before."**

**Axel looked down at the ground hoping to hide his embarrassment**

"**It doesn't matter anyway, I hate you! Fuck you!"**

**The flurry's next words would have been inaudible to human ears but Demyx heard them loud and clear..**

"**yes please…"**

**Axel slowly raised his face to look at Demyx's, who was shocked, mouth open and eyes confused.**

"**Demyx, please, I'm sorry I never meant, I mean… uh… shit…" **

**Axel hand was rubbing the back of his head, showing that he was confused and truly sorry for his actions, but he never had a chance to say anything else because Demyx had moved in front of him and was now passionately kissing him, his hands making their way inside his jacket. Axel slowly unzipped his partners coat and slid it of his shoulders to use as a separator between them and the grass beneath them. The both stopped kissing at the same time, they both wanted to continue but they did need to breathe…**

**Axel gently laid the renowned sitar player on the dew damp grass and caressed his bare chest with the tips of his fingers, sending light shiver through his body. Leaning over, Axel pushed a strand of Demyx's blond hair off his face and kissed the place it had been, continuing in lots of light kisses, Axel made his way the slightly open lips of his friend and lover. Demyx parted them more, allowing the entry of Axel tongue into his mouth and applied a slight pressure to Axel hips, which were leaning over his thighs. Axel sat up, his lean body silhouetted against the moon, and an his warm hands down the sides of Demyx's chest, slowing only to gently push the light purple boxers to reveal not quite fully erect manhood. Axel stopped slightly and took the member in his mouth, creating suction as he pulled his mouth up its length. Demyx moaned and writhed with pleasure at the situation that was occurring. **

**Axel mover the suction onto Demyx's thigh and then up his chest and round his neck, leaving red wells in his path, showing each and every kiss, moving his leg over his chest, Axel straddled the melodious nocturne's firm stomach, and continued to caress Demyx's body, which was writing and sweating beneath him. Axel rose slightly and moved down the blond's body and mounted his (now fully erect) manhood. Both sighed simultaneously with the joy that filled them. **

**As the sun crept over the distant hills of Twilight Town, Demyx awoke with every moment of the previous night fresh in his mind, and the warm figure of Axel still by his side. Rolling onto his side, so he was facing the Flurry, he smiled to him self and thought that just maybe, he would go missing more often…**

**End**


	5. Snow Day

Snow Day

XII members of the organisation, all coated in a thick layer of snow, lips blue and finger frozen, but all laughing. Meanwhile, huddled in his room with 3 hot water bottles and under a pile of duvets, Axel sulked. He loathed the cold, he wanted to enjoy the weather with everyone else, but he could not face the freezing temperatures. His sulking was interrupted by a group of laughing organisation members, shushing each other and trying to control their own laughter. He groaned to himself, expecting the worst, but what actually happened was worse the worse! 24 hands were inserted under the duvets and lumps of snow rubbed onto his body and down his pyjama trousers. He cried out at the coldness enveloping his body. He heard shouts of laughter, running and the slamming of his door. He curled up in a ball, trying to preserve what little heat he could find. He heard noises in his room and felt someone sit on the edge of his bed.

"Axel…"

"Yea, Dem, what do you want?"

"I…I want to say in sorry, I didn't plan any of that, but…but I didn't try to stop it either…"

"It's okay Dem…no worries."

"M'kay"

Demyx remained quiet for a while then slid under the covers into Axels arms.

Axel felt his body heat rise quickly, whether it was because of the body next to him, or the fact that it was Demyx he held he was unsure, but he felt a lot better this way…

Demyx snuggled into the now warn Axel. Sighing contentedly he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

End


	6. Staring Contest

Staring Contest

Eyes locked in a battle of will, unblinking, staring. Both trying their hardest to distract the other. With renewed vigour, the flurry threw his hands into the air and shouted, causing in competitor to blink with surprise.

"Ha! You blinked!"

"Awww, but you cheated!" accused the melodious nocturne.

Folding his arms and pouting in a mock huff, Demyx slouched in his chair.

He was caught of guard when Axel leaned over and kissed his pouting lips. His eyes opened wide but he did not pull away. When Axel sat back in his chair he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Come on, I'll arm wrestle you!"

"uh,, yea, sure" replied Demyx still in shock from the very unexpected events!

End


	7. Surprise

Surprise

Slamming his pen down in frustration, Xemnas lent back in his chair and pulled his hands through his silver hair. Everything had been happening at once and he'd had enough! If one more thing went wrong he was going into an early retirement. A light knocking on the door, in a familiar tune he knew so well, announced the arrival of his Second in command. Xemnas took one look at the face of his advisor, sighed and said

"come, lets take a walk"

Saïx did not move but looked longingly into the eyes of the superior. Xemnas stood and started to walk over to him but was cut short by Saïx grasping him around the waist and pressing his lips against his, shocked he gasped and Saïx took full advantage of the opening and explored his superior's mouth with his tongue. Breaking apart, Saïx left the room very quickly, his face turning redder the Axel's hair. Xemnas stared after him and absentmindedly touched his lips, which were still warm from the kiss. Falling back into his chair he sighed contentedly, the memory of the last few minutes would never leave his mind.

End 


End file.
